Trapped On The Couch
by TimidBookworm
Summary: One turtle after another falls victim to the death grip of the grasping monster, He Who Will Not Wake. Silly with a touch of fluff.


A/N: It started as a drabble…and it grew! o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of - or the rights to - TMNT, Disney or any of Disney's movies that may be mentioned. I'm simply having some fun with them.

* * *

Raphael wiped his hands of the grease that had taken up residence while he worked and stretched as he stood. His bike was now spick and span, as shinny as if he'd just bought it and, more importantly, definitely way faster than Casey's. He tossed the dirty rag in a small basket that was kept in the garage for that purpose and washed his hands in the sink that Donny had rigged up before heading back down into the Lair. It was getting late and he should probably be heading off to bed but he wasn't really feeling it. Maybe he'd watch a little t.v. firs- oh wait, Mikey had claimed it for a movie not long ago. Scratch that, maybe he'd have to raid his magazine pile instead. His stomach grumbled its opinion and made up his mind for him. The kitchen it was.

Just as he started passing through the dimly lit living room, movement caught his eye and he stopped to look over at the couch. There was a head bobbing around as if the owner was looking for something while another partially concealed head obviously lay on the shoulder of the first. Raph smirked and curiously made his way over, wondering which of his brothers Mikey had managed to rope into watching with him. He stopped again a couple of feet away when he was finally able to make out mask colours and skin tones by the light of the t.v. screen. To say the least, what he saw surprised him.

Leo turned his head and caught sight of him, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Hi Raph." He said quietly, shifting again to try and get Donny's head into a more comfortable position. Raphael raised an eye ridge and eyed his older brother with confusion.

"What're you an' Donny doin' out here bro? I didn't think you two were inta Disney movies." Raph whispered back. Leo just rolled his eyes and attempted to free his shoulder of his sleeping sibling but only managed to elicit a moan of protest as Don readjusted his head.

"There are some really good Disney movies Raph, you just like to lump them all in with Barbie and Whinne the Pooh. You liked the Prince of Persia and Pirates of the Caribbean movies."

"Those're Disney movies?" He hadn't thought those were Disney movies.

"Yes," Leo answered patiently, "they're Disney movies."

Raph snorted in response and rounded the side of the couch to face his brother properly as well as ask where 'The Movie Master' himself had gone – and got his answer before he could even open his mouth. Michelangelo was using Leonardo's lap as a pillow. Raph had to bite his cheek in order to not laugh, smirk or show any other sign that he thought this funny, but failed after a few moments as a smirk overtook him. Leonardo, the eldest brother, the leader, Mr. Perfect Ninja, had one brother on each side using him as a pillow and looking to be all but squashed. Mike lay on his plastron, his head on Leo's thigh –drooling- and one of his arms draped across his brother to hold the nearest of Donny's elbow pads while the other hand latched onto Leo's knee pad. Donny had _his_ head snuggled on Leo's opposite shoulder while the rest of his body leaned heavily against his brother's side. Master Splinter probably would've enjoyed the sight, but Raph was enjoying it for an entirely different reason. He wondered if he should go and grab the camera, Casey would get a laugh out of it.

Leo raised an eye ridge when he stayed quiet too long, "What?"

"Oh, nothin'." Raph said casually, his smirk growing a tad. Leo narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he tried to wiggle free. He failed and glared up at Raphael when said turtle wasn't able to keep in his snort.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh no, 'course not. Ya've just been trapped on the couch by a pair of sleeping bozos. If I'd known it was this easy to get ya off my back I woulda dosed them up with mugs of cold medicine years ago."

"Ha ha," Leo replied flatly, glowering, "Would you just hurry up and help me?"

The blue masked turtle once again tried to free himself, leaning into Donatello to try and shift his weight onto the back of the couch instead of him and attempting to unlatch Mikey's hand from Don. This however lead to both sleeping brothers groaning, Donny further twisting toward the front and adding further weight to Leo's shoulder, and while Mikey did let go of Donatello it was only so he could wrap his arms around Leo's thigh and knee as if he were snuggling an oddly shaped teddy bear.

"Now why would I go and ruin this cozy picture?"

Leo wiggled futilely once more before huffing in annoyance and leaning back. "My leg and arm are going to fall asleep."

Raph snickered, "Why not just shove 'em off and be done with it? I know I would."

"I know you're aware of Mikey's death grip when he's asleep." That probably wasn't the only reason, but he let it slide.

Over the next several minutes Leo made a few more futile attempts at escape but didn't ask for assistance again. Raph watched on, not raising a finger to help and merely found amusement in his brother's obvious discomfort. He was just thinking about the camera again when Leo broke the silence.

"You really aren't going to help are you?"

"Nope."

Leo let out a resigned sigh before speaking again, "Could you at least get me a pillow then? At this rate I'll _join_ them instead of escaping them."

"Sure thing bro." Smirking he walked off to get it, but that's not all he got.

A pillow was shoved behind Leo's head a few minutes later but he recoiled and screwed his eyes shut for a moment when a bright flash assaulted him.

"Raph!" The snarl was followed almost instantly by a yelp. Donatello, awakened by the camera, had been startled into the world of the waking and smacked Leo in the face when his hands came up. At the sudden movements Mikey whined, still asleep, and curled further into his brother's leg.

"What?" Don asked sleepily, blinking a few times before rubbing an eye, "What time is it?"

"Late." Leo answered, rubbing his offended cheek and glowering again at his red masked brother. Raph shrugged and smiled a little sheepishly, it's not like he'd planned it- but it was still funny.

"Jus' go back ta sleep Don." Raph could've laughed at the panic that sentence seemed to cause in his older brother, who instantly started trying to back away despite the obstacle that was the youngest.

"No, that's okay. I have to get back to the lab anyway. I have something to finish before the night is through. I shouldn't have even let Mikey talk me into watching the movie."

He moved to get up but abruptly halted when he had to fight for his balance. All eyes snapped to the only turtle still asleep and found that Mikey had managed to curl his fingers around the band of Don's knee pad. Leo tried to move again, since there was only one arm around his leg now, but had as much success as before. Raph rolled his eyes, and hid the smirk as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Just wake him up Leo, save everyone the headache." Well, he wouldn't have a headache, but everyone else would and he'd have to listen to it.

"You know how he is Raph," Don sighed, futilely attempting to pull his leg free, "he sleeps like the dead."

"Come on Mike," Leo said, trying anyway and nudging the orange masked turtle's shell, "time to get up."

"No…" Mikey whined, curling a little more and forcing Don to sit back down, "They're gunna eat my Cocoa Puffs."

"Well there ya have it," Raph couldn't help it, this was just too funny, "can't have 'em eatin' Mikey's Cocoa Puffs now can we?" Both his brothers glared at him before returning their attention back to the Leech That Wouldn't Let Go.

There was no way they were going to loosen Michelangelo's grip but that didn't stop Leonardo and Donatello from trying for the next 20 minutes. 20 minutes in which Raph had wished for a video camera.

"My sons," movements ceased and heads snapped up to the elderly rat a few feet behind the couch, "What is the meaning of all this noise?"

"Mikey's got the sleeping death grip on Leo and Donny, Sensei." Raph filled in, barely containing his chuckles.

"Ah, I see." Master Splinter peered over the couch to see his sons' situation for himself, studying it for a couple minutes before straightening back up.

"I will get the two of you some blankets." Leo stiffened and Raph could tell that Donny was fighting a squawk.

"But Sensei, couldn't you just-" Donny didn't get to finish his question as the aged rat disappeared into the bedrooms. The two trapped turtles looked at one another for a long moment before turning pleading eyes to their conscious sibling. Raph held his hands up as if to ward them off and chuckled.

"Ya really think I could do anythin'? It's Mike's 'sleeping-like-the-dead-death-grip' we're talkin' about. I say its time ta find a comfy spot ta set up camp."

Splinter came back with the bedding and handed it out.

"Sensei," Donny started again, "can't you just wake him up?"

"Donatello," Splinter said calmly with an air of sage-like wisdom, "I cannot stop the flow of a waterfall, I cannot prevent the sun from raising, and even _I_ cannot wake Michelangelo from his sugar induced comas. Now, would you prefer the quilt or the polar fleece?"

* * *

A/N continued: To any fans of Barbie or Whinne The Pooh, I meant no offense.


End file.
